Kitty Conscience
by Sukidayo17
Summary: Sage talks with his conscience about something Alvina brought up in a note she wrote to him. Is Sage really in love with Dania? I figured I would add some new chapters. Chapter 3 is up! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay then, Until I can get the last chapter up for Dreams, I figured I'd write this for your entertainment and to buy myself some more time.

Quick Summary: Sage loves Dania, but he is unwilling to admit it to anyone, even himself. When he gets into a discussion with his conscience, he starts asking questions.

Disclaimer: Ronins not mine. However, I would love it if Sage and Cye belonged to me (whimpering and wishing).

KITTY CONSCIENCE

Setting: Just after the guys went to bed after looking at the sketches Alvina drew for them. Technically, tail end of _The Torrent Settles. _

There was no way Sage was going to sleep. The little note Alvina wrote to him stuck in his head and went over and over.

'_Dear Sage. Give up the act and come out and tell her how you feel. Quit denying it or so help me I'll chop off your hair. It won't matter since Dania would love you no matter how you look.'_

"There isn't an act," he mumbled to himself in the darkness. "I just care for her."

"And then some."

Sage sat up straight in his bed. There was a female in his room. The sound of the voice gave it away. He looked around the dark room for the source. When he looked straight ahead, there was a pair of glowing orange eyes. They obviously weren't human by the color, but Sage noticed the pupils were that of a cat.

Sage got up and turned on a light. He looked back to the place where the eyes were only to be startled by his reflection in the vanity mirror. He walked over to it and looked at himself. He shook his head and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, his reflection was gone and in its place was that of a woman. Not any woman though. She had long black hair with orange highlights. Her skin was covered in orange fur w with black stripes across her body and on her cheeks.

Sage stared at the woman in the mirror. She merely smiled, showing her fangs.

"It's not polite to stare," she purred.

"Who are you?" age asked, not listening to her.

"Your conscience." She leaped through the glass, shattering the mirror and landed on his bed. Sage looked at the mirror, seeing that nothing happened to it and then back at the creature on his bed. Her entire body was covered in a tiger pelt. She lounged against his pillows, playing with her tail. _Tail?_

"Wait. _Conscience? _How are you my conscience?"

"I show up when someone needs help with something."

"I don't need help."

"Of course you do." She looked at him. She sighed when she saw the look on his face. A look that said _I'm going crazy and there's a Cat Lady in my bed._

"Look," she said getting up. "I'm your conscience. I show up when someone needs help. You said you don't need any. It you didn't, I wouldn't be here. Now spill. I need details so I can help you and be on my way. I have a list of others who need my specialty."

"Specialty? What do you mean?"

"You are having considerations about Dania. I'm the Love Conscience. My brothers and sisters help with other aspects."

"Okay, but answer this: Why do you look like…"

"Say Cat Woman and I will scratch the kitty litter out of you," she hissed. "This is the way your mind is making me look. I'm different to different people."

Sage blinked with bewilderment on his face. Unbelievable. There was a woman that looked like a human tiger in his room, eleven at night claiming to be his Love Conscience saying he needed help with Dania. He had to be dreaming. There was something definitely weird going on.

"How do I know you're not an illusion created by Cale?" he asked.

"Because Cale is no longer a threat to you."

"How do I know if your… _help_… is going to work?"

"Look what happened to Cye and Alvina. That was me. I got Alvina to realize how much she really loved him. Now, it's your turn."

"Dania's just a friend," he said, leaving it at that.

"Bull."

"It's true. I think of her just as a friend. If you have a problem with that, I'm sorry."

"Yes, I do have a problem with that, and no, you are not going to be sorry. You love her."

"As a friend. Nothing more."

"You love her."

"_As a friend._"

"You love her."

"AHHHH! What is your problem! I love her like a friend. That is it! We don't see each other like that!"

"How sure are you?"

Sage was stuck. He didn't know what to say for that. Suddenly, his legs turned to rubber and he couldn't stay upright. He collapsed to the floor. How sure was he? He didn't know.

"Does she really think that? How can you be sure that's really the way she sees you?"

"I don't know. Have you talked with her?"

"Don't need to. She's not the one who is having this question and answer, or Q&A, as I like to call it. She's made her decision, but you haven't."

"What was her decision?" The tigress looked around the room mindlessly.

"Don't know," she said simply. "What's it to you?"

"I'd like to know if the decision I make would be worth it."

"You can't tell. Even if I did know, I wouldn't say anything. It's not my place. I'm only here to help _you _make a decision. Whether she accepts it or not is up to fate. I may be the Love Conscience, but I'm not a giver. I just make you think."

Sage looked into his heart. He needed an answer for himself. Did he love Dania? No… as a friend, yes… but… no… he loves her. He loves her…

"Yes," he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I love her," he said more loudly. "I love her. Not as a friend. I love her for who she is." He sighed a breath of relief. It was out. He had it bottled too long.

"Okay then. Tell her."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said tell her."

"What if she denies it? What if she doesn't love me in the same way? What if…"

"_'What if…? What if…? What if…?'" _She made an annoying sigh as she pulled him roughly to his feet. He stared into his eyes for a long moment before kissing him hard on the lips. They parted and she let him go. He stumbled back and put the back of his hand to his mouth.

"What was that for?"

"To prove a point," she said.

"What kind of point?"

"Answer me this: What if you actually liked it?"

Sage looked at her again.

"What if I was Dania? What if you did that to her and she smacked you across the face?"

"I don't understand."

"We're not enemies, right?"

"Right…?"

"Are we now that I did that? Do you hate me?"

"No, not really."

"Okay then. If Dania pushes you away, then nothing should change. I understand that it could be heart breaking, but that doesn't mean you become enemies and stop hanging around with each other. Why would it be any different? See my point?"

Sage nodded. She was right. The worst thing was that Dania would push him away after he told her. But they would still be friends, no harm no foul.

"You're right," he said.

"Of course I am. Now are you gonna tell her or not?"

"I will. Tomorrow morning, I'll tell her everything."

"Good. My work is done. Listen, if you ever need my help again, just mind call my name and I'll be there."

"What's your name?"

"Kitty."

Sage watched as Kitty leaped into the air and smash into the mirror. The force of the crashing glass pushed him backwards and back into bed, knocking him out cold and into a sleep full of hope… and leprechauns.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO 

****Sage woke up the next morning with his head pounding. All he remembered was a cat woman in his room the night before and a strange dream about leprechauns. He looked at his clock and saw that it was six in the morning. Even though he was always an early riser, he didn't feel like it today.

"Damn my biological clock," she mumbled into his pillow. He heard some grumbling sounds and looked towards his roommate's bed, seeing Rowen shuffle around and go back to his never ending snoring. How Sage managed to sleep with that is beyond him.

He turned back around and attempted to back to sleep. Sleeping in once was okay. He'd been good and deserved to get this chance. But, there was that nagging from deep within his normal routine picking at his brain to get up and get his ass in gear to the new day. Sighing, he pushed himself out of bed and into the bathroom he shared with Rowen.

He turned on the hot water and stripped his pajamas and stepped into the falling water. Grabbing his shampoo, he lathered up and rinsed, grabbing for his conditioner and did the same. He then scrubbed his body down of the nightly dirt and sweat. When he got out, he dried himself off and dressed in a pair of cream colored pleated pants and a white casual looking button down shirt with a forest green vest over that. He styled his hair and made his way downstairs.

He moved his way through the hardly lit house to the foyer and pushed on his shoes. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door, locking it as he closed it behind him and made his way to his favorite meditation spot.

Once he was comfortably perched on his boulder, he closed his eyes and found his center. Breathing in and out gently, he listened to the world around him.

He stayed that way for quite some time, about four hours to be exact. One he felt satisfied, he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Smiling, he grabbed his jacket and made his way back to the house. He took the back door and opened it into the kitchen, where the smell of Alvina's Breakfast Wraps permeated the air. He was getting used to eating breakfast now, ever since Alvina was bunking with them.

He sat down in his usual spot, grabbing the paper and opening it to the weather section. A plate was placed in front of him and he gladly put the paper down and started eating. He still remembered the threat that got him used to eating breakfast, and whenever he tried to protest, Alvina shot him a look about the threat.

Now, you begin to wonder: What would get Sage so scared into eating? Well, it has something to with his person. The best way to put it is in the words Alvina used.

So she spun the chair he was in and went face to face with him, her hands on either side of his head, and her knee placed on the chair between his legs in a position that if she kicked, she would do serious damage to his future reproduction units. She went close to his ear and whispered so only he would hear.

"I see London, I see France, I see Sage's underpants. They're white with red and pink hearts. Rowen kept your secret, and has only told me. Eat or I'll pin a pair of those heart boxers on the school flag post."

Talk about motivation. Since then, he's eaten every meal.

After breakfast, the phone began to ring. Sage looked at the clock and realized that it was Dania calling for a ride to her dance class. Alvina sort of knew this too and raced for the phone. Sage was too slow and she ended up getting there first.

"Moshi moshi, Koji House of Hunks, this is the Lady of the Waters, how may I address your call?"

Cye only sighed, Ryo and Kento burst out laughing, Rowen was too damn tired to care and Sage was on the verge of passing out. Alvina nodded a few times and smiled.

"Sage, there is a woman on the phone claiming you to be the father of her triplets."

"Gimme the damn phone!" he said trying to get it from her.

"Gimme, gimme never gets," she said handing the receiver to the blond and running into the kitchen before he could knock her upside the head. He placed the phone to his ear and mumbled a small greeting.

"She's perfect for Cye," Dania's voice said. "She balances him really well."

"She's extremely obnoxious," he said. "She's already threatened me. Anyway, I'm assuming you called for a ride?"

"It's becoming that familiar, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I figured. Yes, I am calling for a ride. Would you?"

"Sure. Ten minutes?"

"I'll be waiting."

Sage hung up the phone and smiled to himself. The thing with the cat person from the night before popped into his head. He would be able to do what he needed to do after Dania's dance lesson.

He rushed into the kitchen and walked up to Ryo. The warrior of fire only shook his head and took a sip of coffee. Sage gave him the puppy eyes and Ryo sighed, holding out his finger with his jeep keys hanging from it. Sage smiled, snatched the keys and bolted out of the back door, leaving nothing but a dust trail.

Hopping into the jeep, he started it up and drove the ten minutes to Dania's host family's house. Like she said, she was waiting out on the front porch for him wit her dark green sports bag wearing her tan colored body suit with a white skirt. She smiled as he drove up to the curb and honked the horn.

Throwing her bag in the back of the jeep, she hopped into the passenger's side with a friendly smile. Sage hit the gas and drove off in the direction of the studio.

Sage had nothing better to do, so he stayed and watched the class. He never watched her before, and was greatly amazed at her flexibility. She would float when she made the jumps and it was like the very air around her swirled when she made her complex spins and twists.

He didn't know what kind of dance she was a major in, but he didn't really care. All he cared about was the way she moved. He had to use every ounce of his will power to keep from making a fool of himself. The music she chose to perform to was lively and full of this power that made him want to join her on the dance floor.

When it was finally over, it had to be close to three in the afternoon. Sage offered to treat Dania to a late lunch/ early dinner. She accepted and they made their way back to their homes to change into attire more suitable for a night out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is my 4th of July present to you all. Enjoy!

* * *

**_

KITTY CONSCIENCE

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Sage rummaged through his wardrobe in vain attempts to find something suitable to wear for that evening. His clothes littered his bed and his half of the floor. He picked a shirt off the railing in the closet and looked at it. He frowned and tossed it over his head, letting it tackle Rowen as he tried to see what the warrior of Light was doing.

"Hey, watch where ya throw ya stuff."

Sage stuck his head out of the closet and shuddered.

"Sorry Ro," he said. "I didn't know you were standing there."

"What are you doing?" Rowen asked looking at the mess his roommate was making. "I neva seen ya make a mess like this." He went over and placed his hand on Sage's forehead. "You feelin' alright?"

Sage swatted at his hand and glared knives at the azure hair boy before diving back into his closet. He continued to rummage through his clothes to find a shirt that would be both casual and fancy at the same time.

"What exactly are ya doin'?" Rowen asked again.

"I'm trying to figure out what to wear tonight. I'm taking Dania out to dinner and there is nothing that would work."

"Well, step outta there and lemme have a look at ya."

Sage huffed is aggravation and did as he was told. He stood before the warrior of Life and placed his hands on his hips and sighed as Rowen circled him.

"Ya look fine with what ya have on now," he said after a while.

"ARGH!" Sage turned and head dived back into the closet. Rowen had to jump out of the way so as not to be tackled.

"What I'm wearing now is not good enough!" Sage yelled, a new wave of shirts and pants flying from the closet doors. Rowen watched with wide eyes as the room began to clutter with all of the discarded outfits.

"Sage, exactly how BIG is your wardrobe? I never knew ya had so much in there."

"Neither did I," the blonde replied. "At least until I started digging. I haven't seen some of this stuff in years. YES!"

Sage flew out of the closet with a pair of white flat-front pants and a fancy dark green turtleneck sweater. He rushed into the bathroom and put them on, running out to grab the black leather belt that hung on the doorknob of the closet doors. He turned back to Rowen and held out his arms to the side in a pose and smiled.

"How's this?" he asked. Rowen placed his hand on his chin in a mock thinking position.

"I still say what ya had on before was okay."

"I knew this was perfect!" Sage said. Rowen sweat dropped as he watched Halo place all the clothes back in the closet the way they were before he destroyed it. Soon, the room was back to normal.

When it was about six, Sage made his way over to Ryo, giving him the puppy eyes. Again, Ryo sighed and held out the keys to his jeep on his finger. Sage once again smiled and snatched them from his hand and made his way to the front door.

"Don't stay out too late," Ryo told him as he placed his shoes on his feet. "And behave yourself." He added that as a joke.

Sage turned to him and glared knives into the back of his head before he left through the door and out to the jeep. He started it up and made the drive to Dania's place for the third time that day. Dania was there, sitting on a chair on the front porch, wearing a pair of black jeans that had a swirling design of fake diamonds going around both legs and a plain black tank top with a matching black denim jacket with the same swirling design going around the arms.

Dania had her shoulder length black hair pulled back into a French braid. All in all, she was stunning, and Sage couldn't take his eyes off of her. She walked up to the jeep and got back in the passenger side and buckled herself in. She turned to the blond and smiled at him.

"So, where are you taking me tonight?" she asked in the most heavenly voice Sage has ever heard.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked. He hated to choose, and would be content with whatever she decided to pick.

"I'm in the mood for seafood," she mused.

"So, how about that new place in the city?" Sage asked. "I heard they have pretty good stuff there. It's not too fancy or too casual. What do you say?"

"Sounds good."

Indeed, the new Seafood Place Restaurant was well spoken of. Being neither too fancy nor casual, it gave off the familiar setting of a comfortable place by the sea. The walls were each done in different murals, simple crystal chandeliers over each table and booth. The staff was kind hearted and made sure you were very comfortable and did all they could to please you. A place like this is rare. Sage looked around and smiled as they waited for their waiter to take their orders.

"This is a place Cye would call home," he said for no real reason. "I should tell him about this place and recommend he bring Alvina here."

Dania looked around and smiled as well. She looked at him and nodded her agreement. When the waiter came he they gave their orders. Dania took the Grilled Tilapia in a citrus sauce and Sage ordered the Crab Alfredo. (A/N: I'm getting hungry.)

They ate in an awkward silence, only saying a few things here and there when necessary. All the time Sage was slowly loosing his inner control, getting more nervous with each passing moment. He couldn't let that happen. He would degrade himself for life if he allowed this to happen.

Once dinner was eaten and the bill was paid, Sage led Dania out of the door towards the jeep. They got in and Sage drove away from town. Dania was slightly worried that Sage forgot where she lived. Normally, he'd take her home when they went out.

"Sage," she asked. "Where are we going?"

All he did was smile and continued to drive. He was determined to make this night a little different and bit more than normal. He pulled into a parking lot and turned off the jeep. He got out, still not saying a word and assisted Dania out of the jeep as well.

Taking her hand, he led her around a large boulder and listened to her gasp at the new sight. They were at Iwasehama beach. They were the only people there. Several factors: it was late, and it was usually a place for the hot weather. It was cool and crisp this evening. The quarter moon shined off the water and the waves slapped onto the shore, creating a most sensual and calm atmosphere.

They walked along the sandy shore for a while, mostly in silence, but not that awkward silence like during dinner. They carried their shoes in their hands, kicking sand with their feet. Sage knew this had to be a good idea, and it turned out like it actually was.

"Sage, you never brought me here before. Why the sudden change?"

"Change is a good thing. Besides, I want to talk." They stopped walking and sat down on some other boulders. Sage took a deep breath before he continued.

"We've known each other for a few months now, and I know we're friends. But, lately, I've been feeling strange, like there is something more between us that meets the eye…"

He trailed off, trying to figure out what to say next. Why he didn't listen to his insides when they said to practice this was beyond him, but now he wished he did listen. Dania saw the desperate look on his face, slightly shaken from it since he's always been so calm and collected. It was time she took over the conversation.

"I've felt the same way," she said quietly, but enough that he could hear. He turned his head toward her and watched her face. She smiled at him.

"The instant I rammed into you I had this weird feeling," she continued. "It was like we were supposed to be friends. But as you said, there has to be something more."

Her next action completely took him by surprise. She reached over and wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him towards her and allowing their lips to meet. It was soft and tender, nothing demanding, nothing passionate. Just a small kiss to show a different kind of affection. They parted a few inches away, Dania's arm still around his neck, and looked into each other's eyes.

Dania reached up and brushed away the golden locks from Sage's face. He allowed her to do so, being able to see her with both of his eyes. She was more beautiful now that he had full sight of her.

He stole a quick glance behind her and caught sight of a pleased Kitty. The Feline conscience waved a clawed hand and smirked a feline smirk, much like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland (A/N: Not mine) before shimmering off to help someone else.

This was the start of a new relationship for Sage and Dania, and they were both glad and relieved that the other finally came out and said what was on their minds. Sage knew that things would change now. But change was good.

* * *

A/N:(More like drabble)Yahoooooooo! It is DONE! Horay for me. But of course, there is plenty still in my head to continue this little ficcy. Anyone want me to continue? Just say the word in a review or send me an email using the email address at my profile. Until I hear otherwise, this fic is gonna be classified as COMPLETE unless I am asked otherwise. I don't know... I might continue it out of boredom or nothing else to do. All right then... _**Giorno Di Indipendenza Felice- Happy Independence Day!**_


End file.
